Larry the Lobster
Larry the Lobster is a muscular vascular red Cod lobster who is a common patron and lifeguard of Bikini Bottom's popular beach, Goo Lagoon. He is a relatively major character but with lesser appearances, who is usually seen interacting with Sandy, SpongeBob, or other characters in the series. He is voiced by Doug Lawrence. Larry first appeared in the episode "Ripped Pants". Although he appears in many episodes, Larry is known for his inconsistent appearances, as he didn't appear as much as the major characters, but once he appears usually he is a major character. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Plankton appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. At first he only was considered to be included, but was forgetten in the end. However he was put in a poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character and won the first round with a sudden massive vote barrage. He will fight by controlling Larry the Lobster with a Chum Bucket helmet. Also his mallet from the previous game returns. Bio Bet you thought I was going to be left out of this shindig, didn't you? Heh, heh, heh, heh.....who do you think I am, fools? I had received a transmission from my former partner in crime, Professor Calamitous, who had apparently reformed the Evil Syndicate, and as I made preparations to leave, Bikini Bottom was ambushed by ghostly invaders! At first, I thought the Flying Dutchman was behind this, until a huge ghost king known as Pariah Dark made himself known! He easily laid waste to the town, and even zapped that imbecile friend of Spongebob's as he left. I attempted to flee myself, but I was captured and placed into a tiny pickle jar. Too bad for them, I'm far too smart for that! After all, I went to college! I made my escape and began to plan. I still had access to some of the Mawgu technology left behind from my last adventure, but I was in no mood or shape to fight. So, I thought to myself....why not use a big, strong fella, somebody who could fight for me by proxy? And wouldn't you know it, opportunity knocked when that huge musclebound lobster arrived into town, looking for survivors! An ideal guinea pig for my newest invention, the Chum Bucket Mind Control Helmet! (Karen keeps telling me it's a tad bit buggy, but what does she know? Naggy nag nag, that's what she does.) Besides, should I run into that meddlesome Spongebob, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll hesitate to fight one of his friends. What a sap. The Evil Syndicate plans to seize control of Pariah Dark's ultimate weapons, and use its power to conquer the Nicktoon Universe. But I am no fool. A desperate power struggle will divide us once the big guy falls. That is why I plan to take the prize for myself. Soon, the universe will be mine to command, and with a vast army of mind controlled minions under my control, that Krabby Patty Formula will be MINE! ..what? You thought I forgot about that? It's on my bucket list. No pun intended. Special Powers *Genius level intellect. *Robotics Expert. *Mind Control via his Chum Bucket Mind Control Helmet, a prototype designed to enslave the mind of anyone the helmet is placed over (currently controlling Larry). *Mawgu enhanced Hammer, capable of sending shockwaves upon impact (wielded by Larry). Quotes Intro: *"With a brilliant mind like mine, this plan can't possibly fail!" *"All knees will bow to PLANKTON!" *"I think my big friend here has a little problem with you. Heh, heh, heh...." *"Oh, Spongebob....I brought a friend to play with you!" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Leave your spooky fairy tales behind, old man, and let me show you how -I- inflict terror!" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"Out of my way, hero, I've got no time for games!" (Intro against RRBM, Man-Arctica, El Tigre or Doug if he's wearing the Quailman costume) *"Fear? I only know how to cause it, fool!" (Intro against the Gromble) *"Using that fantastic brain for good? Meh. How limited." (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"Such technological perfection. I could always use the spare parts." (Intro against Jenny, Vega or Vexus) *"So it begins, Calamitous. So it begins." (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"...is there a gas leak here or something?" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"Tell me the secret of your power, or I'll have the lobster squash you under his big, meaty claws! (Intro against Tai Lung) *"Are you hiding the Krabby Patty formula in that suitcase? Hand it over!" (Intro against Mr. Smith) *"Oh, I do like your toys. Pity you won't be using them much longer...." (Intro against Dr. Blowhole) *"Don't think I forgot about the time you squished me in the palm of your hands. That HURT!" (Intro against Technus) *"Surrender to me, or face annihilation at the hands of...hey! Are you listening to me?!" (Intro against Sheen) Win Pose: *"Heh, heh, heh, heh...AHAHAHAHA!!!!" *"I won? I mean...I WON! All Hail Plankton! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" *"Big things come in small packages. Too bad you found that out the hard way." *"I will NOT be brought down by some joker who wears his underwear on the outside!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver or Doug in his Quailman costume) *"It'll take more than an annoying block of cheese with a spatula to stop me, Spongebob!" (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *"I'm sorry. Were you trying to be scary, or hilarious?" (Win Pose against the Flying Dutchman or the Gromble) *"You underestimated me, child. A gross miscalculation!" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"Big talk from a big man that came up short. If that ain't irony, I don't know what is." (Win Pose against Technus) *"That walking junkpile didn't do you much good, Calamitous." (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"You call yourself a hero? I'd call you an imbecile." (Win Pose against Man-Arctica, El Tigre or Doug if he's wearing the Quailman costume) *"That doctorate must've been scribbled in crayon." (Win Pose against Dr. Blowhole) *"More like Really Really Big MORON, am I right?" (Win Pose against RRBM) * **sigh* "What an IDIOT." (Win Pose against Sheen) Victory Screen: "Life is so wonderful when you're maniacal." *"Good GRIEF. Even I felt sorry for you after that fight." *"In all honesty, I should have mind controlled this guy sooner. Why -didn't- I do this sooner?" *"Tell Krabs that the Krabby Patty formula is as good as mine! That I guarantee!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Bikini Bottom needs to stop being afraid of ghost stories, and focus on the real threats. Like me!" (Victory Screen against the Flying Dutchman) *"Looks like you're no match for THIS one eyed monster, fiend! Now be gone with you!" (Victory Screen against the Gromble) *"I'm honestly surprised you still remember how to breathe." (Victory Screen against Sheen) *"Mindjacking? I'm dabbling in a bit of that myself, as you can see. It helps being surrounded by feeble minded nimrods, too." (Victory Screen against Dr. Blowhole) *"For the last time, lady, I don't -KNOW- anything about your husband, or why you think I sound like him! Leave me be!" (Victory Screen against Dr. Hutchinson) *"Why stage a battle of brains vs. brawn, when you can have both?" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"You're as big as they come, but 'big' doesn't always mean better, now does it?" (Victory Screen against Technus, Really Really Big Man or Reptar) Miscellaneous: *"Heh, heh, heh, heh!" (Tag In) *"I'll be BACK!" (Tag Out) *"TREMBLE!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Pathetic fool, there is NO ESCAPE!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"CURSES! FOILED AGAIN!!!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"No....the formula.....so...close!" (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"HEY! NO FAIR! ARGH!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts *"First the Krabby Patty formula...and then, the WORLD!" (Taunt #1) *"This fight is slower than business at the Chum Bucket!" (Taunt #2) *"Victory will be mine!" *grabs out an lp and gramophone and plays the ABC song, but quickly turn it around to make into an evil tune and laughs* (Taunt #3) Nicktoons MLB Larry appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws right-handed. Status *2 Seam: ***** *Screw: **** *Cutter: **** *Changeup: *** Gallery Larry_Lobster.png|Larry in SpongeBob SquarePants Trivia *Larry was included in UNBSX probably because his appearance in Nicktoons MLB. Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Playable Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Protagonist Category:DLC Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Heroes